osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Matsuyo
Matsuno |image = File:Matsumom1.png |caption = as she appears in the 2015 anime. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = 1966 VA |Row 2 info = Mitsuko Aso→Takako Kondo |Row 3 title = 1988 VA |Row 3 info = Mari Yokoo |Row 4 title = 2015 VA |Row 4 info = Kujira|Row 5 title = English VA|Row 5 info = Mick Wingert}} Matsuno (松野 松代 Matsuno Matsuyo), often simply referred to as Mother, is a character created by Fujio Akatsuka and appears in Osomatsu-kun. She is married to Matsuzō and is the mother of the sextuplets. A version of this character also appears in the 2015-2016 spinoff ''Osomatsu-san'' and its related media. Overview Being loosely modeled off of Akatsuka's own mother's appearance, Matsuyo is one of the notable mother characters in his works. She remains very similar throughout adaptations of ''-kun'' as a devoted yet shrewd housewife, occasionally also put into a job setting by needs of a story. Personality & Characteristics Appearance Matsuyo is a tall, slender woman often wearing a sort of dress, or more commonly a long-sleeved top and skirt with apron. In -kun, she has short black hair that flips up in the back, and bangs that are also flipped up. She wears large, round glasses and has small, beady eyes when seen without them. She is incredibly near-sighted without her glasses,and can fail to recognize large animals such as gorillas or lions if she is not wearing them. In Osomatsu-san, her middle-aged self instead wears her bangs pulled back and wears her hair in a bun to give the impression of an older housewife appearance. Personality She is described as a no-nonsense hard-worker and constantly busy due to her large family, somehow still remaining energetic and able to handle all her work. However, there are times when she becomes frustrated by the amount of children, and the amount of food and expenses that they take up. In the very first chapter of ''-kun'', she states that it was easier for her to buy clothing in bulk, resulting in her giving her sons the same style of uniforms and making it even harder to differentiate between them. She also attempts to have her sons adopted out by other people to try to lighten the burden. On her own, she can be shown to be particularly mischievous and crafty, ordering Osomatsu to wear a bear suit to scare his father, and gladly taking advantage of Iyami's insurance claims to break dishes around him. In alternate universe scenarios featuring the whole family and where the children are set as villains, it becomes clear where her sons' chaotic behavior stems from. There are occasions where she will be a more openly sympathetic and pitiful figure, being ignored by her family when sick or finding herself forgotten and left out by them. She can be shown to become sick with worry and grief if a child leaves home, or be unrelenting and practical in taking care of those who mock them going missing. Matsuyo is shown to be especially fond of gold and jewelry, and will be tempted by them and do whatever she can to own any. Naturally, in a story with her set as a rich woman, she insists on wearing all sorts of expensive accessories. By the time of ''-san'', Matsuyo still loves her boys, however she wishes they would move out and get jobs. She has a strong desire for grandchildren, as seen in Episode 4. She still has her motherly instinct and wants to baby her sons from time to time. Relationships History Episode Appearances ''Osomatsu-kun'' ''Osomatsu-san'' Portrayals Gallery Matsuyo/Gallery Trivia * Before her surname was established as "Matsuno", an early chapter gave the sextuplets' surnames as "Yamano" which could be assumed to be the first draft name for the family and apply to her and her husband as well. * The name of "Matsuyo" barely came out in the original serialization of the manga, with it only being mentioned by her friends in the chapter A Wreck of a Class Meeting. References External Links *Sextuplets' Mother profile, Koredeiinoda *Papa and Mama, Fujio Pro Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters